Fair Facade
by ValkyriaAusekla
Summary: I am a Transylvanian Gypsy just trying to make it in America. When my only American friend and I take a trip to Timber Falls, it is one mistake we wish we could take back, especially me...
1. People of Yellowstone

Name: Veronica "Ronnie" Stone

Age: 25

Date of Birth: December 25, 1983

Place of Birth: Romania, TRANSYLVANIA

Family: None

Hobbies: Fortune-telling and dressing as a boy

Likes: Music, festivals, dancing, music, (In America) boy clothing

Dislikes: Girly things (Pinks, screeching, shallow), alcohol, drugs

Religion: Atheist (Don't get me wrong I do believe in miracles, angels/demons, reincarnation)

Occupation: (In Romania) Professional Gypsy, (In America) Fortune-Teller

Past:

(In Romania) I was born in an alleyway and sold to a slave-trader. I was raised to tend to other peoples needs and wants. When I was 15, I was sold to a travelling Gypsy party. From there I was taught the ins and outs of being a Professional Gypsy (Real fortune-telling and adoring the festivals brought by them).

(In America) When I turned 23, I left my gypsy career to go to make a living in America as a fortune-teller, something I was used to. Once I got there I was hired at a place called "Lyrica Cabana," which specialized in magic paraphernalia and fortune-telling. I gained a very good friend, almost like a sister, named Eliza Bensley, who is a very passionate person about magic and miracles, but is also a lesbian. Regardless of the fact, I do not care for what sexual orientation she is, just that she is a faithful friend. On my 25th birthday, we both received good news, the manager of the store was retiring and left the popular business in our hands. To celebrate, Eliza and I have been planning a trip to the Yellowstone National Park in West Virginal. We have heard great things about this place, so hopefully our trip is going to be a blast.

**People of Yellowstone**

They say that the beat of a butterfly's wings can determine what chaos can await us. This is known as the Butterfly Affect - where if you knew the future and tried to change it, what would the outcome be? How drastic can the change be?

As the wind was brushing through the open roof of the crimson mustang convertible, my body was asleep. During this slumber, a nightmare occurred...

"""

The room was dark and dank. The only light residing in the room was a burning candle off to the far left corner. My wrists were bound as my feet dangled from the floor. Where the Hell am I? A dark figure moved from the far right corner to behind me. I felt immense pain strike my back as a cat-o-nine-tails whip cracked against my clothes, cutting through them, and ripping the flesh. As minutes of this torture passed, I felt a lot of warm blood slide down my spine and down my legs. Just when I thought the agony was done, I felt an excruciating burning pain sear my back as a clear liquid splashed over me. It reeked of miscellaneous alcohol, and then it hit me - MOONSHINE.

"""

"Ronnie, wake-up!" Eliza called as my eyes snapped open. My body was heavy as it was covered in blankets of cold sweat. My breathing was sharp and light as my heart was beating in my chest. We were pulled into a parking lot, outside of a Ranger's Office. As we exited the vehicle, I noticed there was another car in the lot. The sun burned above us and we headed straight into the station. "Hi, sir, we would just like a map of the mountain..." Eliza mentioned as the Ranger turned to face us. He was a big man, round face, and probably in his sixties. On his name tag, it read 'Sam,' so I figured he was the senior ranger here. I glanced round the station and saw tons of maps and local artefacts. Stuffed animals seemed to line the building too, which caused me to get sick. I am a big animal lover. He seemed to sigh heavily and hand her a map. "Thanks." She said as she dragged me out of the building and started for the trail leading to the junction.

A couple hours had passed and we arrived at the sign of the park. As we fully came in to view of it, a young couple showed up. They seemed really excited and had their hands laced. "Hi." I briefly greeted as they were finally looking at the map. They both turned to me and smile.

"Hi, I'm Sheryl James and this is my boyfriend Mike Warren." She introduced as she and Mike came up to shake hands. Eliza was really ecstatic and rapidly shook their hands. What can I say she is really peppy.

"Hi I am Eliza Bensley, this is Ronnie Stone, my business partner!" She exclaimed as she released their hands to hug me and kiss my cheek. Mike nodded to me, as I did to him.

"We are just deciding what trail to take... The ranger said either Donner Trail or Willow Creek Bridge, seeing they are the most patrolled..." Sheryl brought up as she was examining the map.

"From what I was told, before we came here, was that Donner Trail allows you to see the nature, you know trees and animals..." I mentioned as I looked to the map, tracing them with my finger. "Whereas Willow Creek Bridge shoots you up the mountain and the views aren't much to see..." I finished as I turned to them with a smile.

"Then we should take Donner then... Well thanks a lot Ronnie, see you guys later!" Sheryl called as she waved farewell. As they disappeared off to the horizon, Eliza turned to me and now we had to choose one of the more developed hiking trails. We have hiked up mountains before and now we had to make our choice.

"You folks need some help?" Came a female's voice. We tuned and saw a woman in her forties wearing a flannel shirt, old worn jeans, and dirty boots. She came in wheeling some supplies in a handmade wagon. She had light brown hair and friendly brown eyes, with a smile to match.

"We are just looking over our possibilities..." Eliza stated as she turned her attention back to the map. I rolled my eyes and smiled towards the local. I am really glad she is friendly, a lot of people call country-folk hicks and hillbillies, but I think that they are just normal humans making a normal life from themselves.

"Well believe me anywhere you choose to go, you can't go wrong..." She informed as slowly laid the wagon down to walk over to us. Eliza didn't seem to interested, seeing she probably wanted us to be alone.

"We were told about Donner Trail or..." Eliza was interrupted by the woman.

"Willow Creek Bridge. Sam seems to only knows those trails." She paused for a chuckle. "But between the two, I would pick Donner. Willow Creek just makes you go to the top without seeing much. Donner you can experience more." As she finished, I smiled due to the fact I had told the couple that before.

"What do you think?" Eliza asked as she turned her attention to me. I knew that she was trying to restrain herself from murdering that woman, seeing she HATES being interrupted. I smiled meekly and shrugged. The woman seemed to catch her eye on the ring Eliza inherited from her mother. She wears it on the "ring" finger because of her love and eternal memory for her dearly departed mother.

"That's one pretty ring." She mentioned as she smiled up at Eliza and I. I was beginning to have a feeling this would end up in a misunderstanding. Eliza looked down at her white gold band, which was decorated with several little diamonds.

"Thanks..." Eliza uttered as she seemed to doze off to happy land.

"Not quite a traditional wedding ring, but it's all the same in the Lord's eyes. How long have you two been partners?" The local woman asked as her smile grew. I noticed the ring on her finger, and noted she was married, obviously.

"Oh, uh we - " I was interrupted by Eliza as she linked her arm around mine. Even though sexuality doesn't bug me, she was always telling me she loved me. I knew that she had fallen from me from the start, mainly because one time she had tried to kiss me.

"About two years, Ronnie here came and worked at the store I worked at. I fell in love with Ronnie the moment we met. It was like destiny." Eliza claimed. I don't think the woman notice I was a girl nor the fact that Eliza took partners literally. But what she said is true, she claimed her love for me during our first shift together.

"You two make a beautiful, youthful couple. Oh, I'm sorry! Don't mind me, I am just a silly-bird who needs to mind my own business..." The woman said as she lifted the wagon again. I gasped a little remembering something.

"Um, ma'am, is there anywhere with good clearings?" I asked as I walked over to her, helping her with the wagon. She looked at me oddly, but then smiled.

"Clearings? None of those trails will give you much in the way of clearings. But there is another path, this one here." She pauses and points to the map. "Timber Falls. It's got some real beautiful views and one of the most prettiest falls you will ever see." She caught me there, I love looking at water falls - and lakes - they just mystify me and trap me in dreamland.

"Sounds just wonderful, yeah?" Eliza asked as she hugged me around my chest, under my bust. She squeezed a little and made me squeak. My face became pink as the local female and my business partner stared at me. I hid my face behind my bangs and coughed breaking the uncomfortable silence. To answer her question, I nodded. She hugged me tighter and cheered.

"Well I'll leave you to it... Last thing you need is me fussing around you, taking you from your private time." Ida smiled as she fully lifted the wagon and began to walk.

"Thank you for your help, ma'am..." I called to her. She seemed to stop and turn to us. Again flashing a very friendly smile, but her eyes seemed full of thought. What could she be thinking? I shook it off and tilted my head in confusion.

"I'm just gonna say it and go, but when you are comfortable... I bet the lord would bless you with a happy and healthy beautiful child. Good luck and God bless you both." She finished as she turned back to the path ahead of her and disappeared into the horizon. I didn't know how to respond, except staring. Eliza just burst out laughing and I glared at her. Recalling her mentioning about me and marriage made me want to kill her, and I did have that look in my eyes.

"Wow, she thinks we are married, what a weirdo!" Eliza hollered as she fell to the ground laughing and hugging her sides. I had an evil smile graze my lips as I leaned down to her. "What? Oh, God no, please no!" She cried as she began crawling away from me.

"The only reason why she thought we were married is because you said we were partners! She meant marriage partners, idiot!" I spat as I rushed over to her, pinning her to a tree. "Let's go!" I yelled as I let her go and began on the path of 'Timber Falls.'

About three-quarters of an hour had passed and I was ahead of her, by far. She was being lazy and I wasn't going to wait, until I had to. As I walked past a certain oak tree, I saw a beautiful stag. Large and majestic as he was, his foot snapped a twig which triggered a bear tap. He began rustling about and snapped more twigs, which only seemed to scare him further. By this time, I pushed my hair out of my face. I had taken off my trench coat and my white loose t-shirt, as well as my black chained pants - which left me with my military camouflage tank top and blue jean shorts. I slowly made my way over to the front of him and held my hands up.

"Easy, easy!" I mumbled as my hands made my way around his face. Being busy with the poor frightened stag, I couldn't listen into to my surroundings.

...

My rusted, yet faithful silver sickle pushed a thick branch from my way as I saw a woman trying to calm down a scared stag. So this woman really thinks she can calm him down? The woman had dark brown hair which was fairly short, falling for her neck, from a quick glance her eyes were dark brown. She wore a camouflage sleeveless top and jean shorts. What a strange sight, but somehow, like the women before, I felt drawn to her. My desires were seeking her flesh, I felt my breath got shallow as I just watched her movement. With a final "easy" the stag had finally relaxed - Hm interesting. She smiled as she rubbed his neck, as you would a horse, and nuzzled into him. "The trap only hit your hoof, you will be Ok, now." She whispered, just loud enough for me to catch it, and hugged him. This confused me so much... Why would she waste time to worry for a simple deer? I heard my name being called by a familiar voice in the distance and had to leave. A few meters away, I heard a gun shot, but strode on.

...

"The trap only hit your hoof, you will be OK, now..." I whispered as I hugged him. I was glad that I was able to calm him down. I heard a rustle in the trees near by, and when I looked, there was nothing there. I turned back to the stag, and just a couple seconds later, I heard a gun shot. The stag's eyes were wide, as were mine, as blood hit my right cheek. I saw the bullet wound in the stag's neck as he laid down to the grass. I fell to my knees and held him close as my eyes rimmed with tears, fear and sorrow hitting me hard. He fluttered his eyes opened and closed. "Odihnească în pace*..." I said wishing him safe travels to the next world. Slowly I heard slurred voices and laughter - men. I glared towards their direction and saw them come through. I quickly ran to put my boy clothing back on and ruffled my bangs about, hiding my female jaw line. This park is one cruel world in it's own - those men are just inhuman. Finally Eliza had time to catch up to me, and knock me down to the ground, leaving us in a very uncomfortable position.

"Hey Brody, Lonnie, check this out!" Called one of the male's voices. We looked up and saw the three come into view. The one that had spoken was about maybe thirty, was skinny and blonde, and wore a dumb twisted smile on his lips. Following him was another boy, brunette, who was about twenty and looked like a slob, his clothes were messy. Finally a black haired man came out. I was assuming he was the leader of this pack seeing he looked to be about thirty-five, had scruff so clearly unshaved, and held a shotgun in the left hand, with the right holding a withered bag. "Seems we got a party goin' on!" The creep hinted with a mocking chuckle. Both Mr. Scruffy and Mr. Twister seemed to ogle Eliza, which picked a nerve, seeing I hate men who think women are just meat. Eliza just seemed to notice the dead stag and looked at me. I just showed her a sad smile and nodded, telling her 1) the scruff man shot the deer and 2) I saw it. Eliza quickly climbed off of me and tucked away behind me as I got in a protective stance.

"We are just making our way up the mountain..." I informed as my glare grew darker looking from one to the other. The slob seemed to step forward and grin.

"Seems you were making your way 'round more than just the mountain." He slurred with a cocky grin. These fools were going to annoy me. The boy who spoke first seemed to grab a handkerchief Eliza had dropped and sniffed it. Both our faces twisted to one of disgust.

"Lovely..." Said the skinny man. I stood up, and boy was I close to attacking. Luckily, being a gypsy I have had training to control myself from killing someone. I just gritted my teeth and waited for what would come next. I calm myself by breathing in a controlled manner. Eliza seemed to put her hand on my shoulder, which seemed to help more.

"You folks better be careful about you do up here... It may seem quiet and peaceful, but you never know who is watching..." The leader mentioned as he looked dead at me. his stare was quite demeaning and irritable. He seemed that he had never stopped looking at me since they came up here.

"We appreciate the advice... We will be more careful..." I replied as my attention was soon brought to the slob again. Though from my peripheral vision I saw the ringleader looking both Eliza and I head to toe.

"You city folks, ain't ya? Up from Charleston or Alexandria just to see how the 'other' half lives?" The messy man asked. Eliza shook her head as did I. I had no problem with how country people lived, it was a luxury compared to my life in Romania.

"No we're from New Orleans, Louisiana. We are just getting away from the little city to celebrate, especially with a nice weekend getaway." I enlightened as Mr. Mess seemed to get a little irritated by me. "How is it, up in these mountains everyday? I personally love it up here..." I smiled, as kindly as I could. I kind of enjoyed mocking him, it was quite fun. The unshaven leader glanced to the skinny one then to the dirty one, finally looking back at us.

"See, it's easy to spot city folk like you... It's like they are trying to be friendly, but really they don't want to be." Scruffy said, that just threw out my anger-management tactic. I walked straight up to him and slapped him clear across the face.

"I have a lot of respect for people and where they come from, but then assholes like you fucks come around and push the wrong buttons!" I hollered as I got really close to him, in a threatening manner. "I have no problem with people from different backgrounds, Hell I'm from Romania, Transylvania, and it is more dead than a possum left for road-kill." I spat as I was proud of my heritage, so should other people. Scruff rubbed his jaw and smirked at me. "Now we are leaving, and don't you dare even think to try and follow, or so help me God I will kill you." I uttered dangerously as my tone was cold and cruel, my eyes to match. "Now, can I have Eliza's handkerchief back?" I asked turning to skinny Minnie.

"Finder's keepers." He stated simply but was hit in the back from scruffy's shot gun. "Darryl." The leader threatened his friend. He rolled his eyes and handed it back. Eliza grabbed my arm and looked up at me. We try to move, but the master stops us by pointing the barrel of his shotgun at us. "Where do you think your running off to?" He asked with a twisted grin. Not the perverted type but a psycho-killer type.

"Yeah, we were just getting acquainted and shit." Dirty Harry pointed out. I had no intention to got to know any of these clowns, neither did Eliza. I grabbed hold of the barrel boldly.

"Look we don't want any trouble, we just want to get a little further before the sun sets." Eliza informed, finally ready to defend us against this circus.

"And why, little lady, do you automatically assume we want to cause trouble?" The circus master asked with a big yellow grin. I grimaced at the sight. Has he ever been told to brush his teeth? That is just nasty. I'd hate to be his orthodontist. I shuddered at the thought and looked back at him. I look back at the barrel and then the holder laughs.

"You folks enjoy the spirits?" I was curious about this question.

"Spirits?" I asked keeping my eyes from the barrel back to it's owner.

"Booze!" Called the dirty man. I looked back to Eliza and she nodded slowly. I wasn't one to drink, but if it meant this freak show ending then yeah.

"Yeah, sure." I stated simply, immediately regretting it. The man handed me his shot gun and dropped the sack. He searches through the worn bag and pulls out a glass jar with clear liquid.

"Why not take a try at this?" Asked the annoying local man. He unscrewed the top of the jar and offered it to me. I first took a whiff and it reeked. I look back at Eliza, she seems to think this isn't going to be good, but after some hesitation I take a small sip. I wince and cough countless times, hitting my chest to force it down. The leader and the skinny man seem to enjoy this, chuckling very quietly.

"Bet'cha never tasted anything like that before!" Mr. Skinny laughed and unfortunately he was right. I have never tasted such a disgusting flavour before. I rued the day this happened in the future.

"Fifty bucks." Stated the alcohol mule. I swallowed hard after that horrible sip and tilted my head at him. "I'll sell you the jar for fifty bucks." He simplified. Now I understand. Then I became disgusted again as the skinny one began eye stripping Eliza.

"Or we could do a little trade..." He stated with a perverted grin. I was not about to let my friend become dog meat for some horny jerks. I shove my hands into my deep pockets trying to look for my wallet.

"Fifty bucks sounds like a bargain..." Eliza stated as she got me to glance at the shot gun, once again in the man's hands. "Pay the nice man..." She seemed to feel a sick feeling after saying that. To convince me, she placed her hand on my arm. I smiled at her and nodded, grabbing my leather wallet from my pocket and grabbing the money.

"Pleasure doing business with ya, come on guys..." The gun wielder suggested as the skinny man grinned a twisted smile and followed.

"Should you tire of your present company... Just give me a holler and I'll come running with bells, darling..." Said the messy slob before turning to follow his comrades.

"Are you alright?" I asked turning to my only friend in America. She smiled meekly and nodded. "Well let us venture to a possible camp site, OK?" I questioned and she grinned nodding vigorously. She just couldn't wait till we were in the tent and in our PJs. You'd think that I'd be worried about her lesbian tendencies, but I am not, I trust her. She stood and held out her hand. I grinned back at her and accepted the hand as we began our way to find our way to a good camping site.


	2. Lost in the Five Corners

**Lost in the Five Corners**

They say that the beat of a butterfly's wings can determine what chaos can await us. This is known as the Butterfly Affect - where if you knew the future and tried to change it, what would the outcome be? How drastic can the change be?

The sun was just starting which brought a beautiful glow upon the nature around us. We heard rushing waters and came face-to-face with a natural waterfall - so clear and clean. I stare up at the falling water only to hear Eliza behind me, I turned and caught her just in time, before she could have fallen down the cliff.

"Thanks." She thanked with a smile. I nodded and picked her up so she was standing on her feet. We both turned our gaze to the falls and just stared in wonder. the one thing that drew our attention away was a cracking sound coming from behind us. It definitely sounded like wood snapping, which seemed to set Eliza on the edge. I turn my attention towards the sound as well, and both of our eyes widen. Another cracking sound emerged, which also summoned the dark figure nearly knocking into us. It was a man, seemed to be in his mid-fifties and wore a friendly look, also a little on the chubby side. He held a weed cutter in his hands and a pair of working gloves. His hair was greying and balding but that didn't bother me much, his eyes were a happy bright brown color. He wore glasses and a ranger's outfit, which seemed to distress Eliza a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you folks. I'm just doing a bit of brush clearing from the path and all." He informed with a smile. "Se we've had some really heavy rainfalls this past week, ended up knocking trees over and branches down." He paused for a moment to examine us, but continued. "One of the new recruits were told to do it yesterday, but if you want something done right you gotta do it yourself." He finished with a small breath. He must be exhausted from doing all this work, the poor man.

"It's fine. We were told that this path isn't normally patrolled." Eliza stated looking down to her feet, as if she was a shy child. I could help but smile at her.

"It isn't usually, but this is one of my favourite spots. I usually try and find a reason to come here." With that being said, he chuckled.

"Well you have it set here, it's beautiful." I stated silently, but just loud enough for him to catch it. He smiled and rested his knuckles on his hips.

"Yup, there are a couple more falls in the park, but no as inviting as this one." he sighed briefly and shrugged his shoulders. "Now don't take my word for it, you can see it for yourself... How long you two staying here exactly?" The man asked, trying to calculate just how much we will see.

"A couple days, maybe until Monday morning, then we got to ship out back to work Tuesday." Eliza mentioned starting to twitter with her fingers. Why is she being so shy? I shook the question away and looked back to the ranger.

"Yeah, no. The other falls are just on the other side of the mountain, it would take you about a couple nights just to reach the outskirts of the falls." The friendly man enlightened.

"Maybe next time, then." I said with disappointment clear in my tone. Why does it have to take so long? I shrugged off the negative feeling and looked back up to the kind local man.

"Yeah, this is just a quick trip to get out of the stress of the city for a couple days." Eliza sighed knowing that we couldn't be out of the city for too long.

"The city, huh. Which one? If it's Charleston, I wouldn't blame you. The whole city smelled like feet. I have to haul myself down to the hospital there for my yearly because the darn HMO's rules and regulations won't let me visit the local doctor." He paused for a breath and shook his head. "Not my type of tea, but if you like it there, then..." The man was interrupted by Eliza.

"We aren't from Charleston, but apparently we look like we are." She said with a sigh, shrugging her arms up.

"We actually live in Louisiana, New Orleans to be exact. We are known as the Supernatural city." I informed with a light chuckle.

"Oh, I have never been there, but I have heard of it. You guys have that celebration every year... Um Mardi Gras, right? Might I ask as to what congregation y'all belong to?" He pondered looking from me to Eliza, then back to me.

"Honestly sir, I myself am not too religious but I do have appreciation for every religion. I also have my beliefs which relate to some if not all religions. I believe in angels and demons, miracles, and reincarnation. I also believe in the whole pre-martial sex idea in Christianity." I had to admit. I did feel slightly bad, knowing that a lot of the locals here must be Christian. His eyebrows furrowed a little in wonder, but he just smiled.

"Thanks for being honest, it is a little unfortunate to hear that you aren't really religious, but everyone has their own beliefs. I am glad to hear that abstinence is what you follow, though." He admitted, then there were a couple minutes of awkward silence. "Well.. I should get back to work. Sun'll set soon and the path won't clear itself." He begins to walk off until Eliza piped up.

"Um ,excuse me sir?" Eliza summoned. I know I'd feel strange not knowing his name, but I'm sure she wanted to know where a good camp site is. He stopped and turned to us.

"The name is Clyde." He informed with a worn smile

"Clyde, is there any place, that you'd recommend, near by where we can camp?" she asked looking at him in question. He smiled stronger now and nodded.

"I'd be happy to... Let's see... Oh I know, it's a place called 'Five Corners.' It's just a ways up here, near the lake. It's five large rocks which sit at a clearing with a view of the whole park." He took a heavy breath. "The rocks retain the heat from the day and if you set up camp between them you won't be so cold." He finished with a small sigh.

"Sounds perfect." Eliza added.

"Thanks." I smiled at him. His eyebrows furrowed again in thought but smiled and shook his head.

"Just doing my job." He stated. He tipped his ranger hat to us and took off to finish his duties. Eliza and I begin to tread up a steep slope and when we get to the top of it, we went through the trees and saw five rocks in a strange semi-circle format. We walk into the center of the rocks and felt warmer. I was in awe.

"This is incredible." Eliza mumbled awestruck by the view. "The ranger said there was a lake near by..." She recalled, placing her index finger on her chin. That's right he did say that... A lake sounds lovely right now.

"Oh yeah, the lake. I would kill for a rinse myself..." I uttered more to myself. She wore a goofy grin and grabbed my arm.

"Then again, we can rinse off in the morning, right now we should set up camp and start a fire. If things get really cold we can always use our body heat." And with that said, she winked at me. I just shook my head, but couldn't help myself from smiling.

"Alright, but I'm going to take a gander at it." I muttered. I began stripping to my tank top and jeans and walked over through the trees. Once the attack was subsided, I saw the clearing with the lake and my mouth hung a jar. I have seen many lakes before, but this was the best. The moon shined with her reflection telling her of her beauty, and her children, the stars, twinkled both in the water and up in the sky. I sighed and rubbed my arms.

...

I heard some noises and decided to follow, only to be brought to the lake. I carefully glanced around, eyes fully adjusted to the night, and saw the girl from earlier. She was just staring at the lake's surface as if hypnotized by the very natural beauty of it. Her eyes seemed to glitter as she watched the stars reflection, which displayed another eye color - a honey brown. I felt myself being drawn in by her very essence, carefully stalking over there until she sighed and turned away from the lake. She walked back through the trees and disappeared into the night... Just who is she?

...

I arrived back at our campsite to find that Eliza was having trouble putting the tent together. I chuckled a little and squatted beside her, "Need help?" I asked with a grin. She looked back up to me and stuck out her tongue.

"I think it's clear that I do." Eliza stated with a pout. Minutes passed and we finally had the tent set up and ready. Next we gathered some stoned and random stick to start a little fire. Finally night had fully fallen and the moon was smack-dab in the middle of the sky. The stars twinkled with secrets, while crickets sang their songs. It was quiet and peaceful. I was once again concealed in my male clothed. I have nothing bad to say about girl clothes, just boys clothes are so much looser and interesting - not frilly. We had indulged on a good feast of veggies and pre-made chicken. Yes we packed actual food and sealed it away in temperature-controlled containers. We were watching the fire crack as we were cuddled into one another. I am an affectionate person, but not overly unless I am with someone I love - at least I'd assume so, I never had an actual relationship.

"Well what now? Oh wait!" I cried as I went into my bag and pulled out the moonshine from earlier. "This evening wouldn't be complete without a jar of moonshine, we have enough to share with the whole congregation..." I started and bit my lip to hold back laughter. I have nothing against religious people because everyone needs something to believe in, but I am an Atheist, I believe in no God - that's the only thing I don't believe in.

"In Charleston, where we are sought to be from..." Eliza continued the burn fest.

"But I should start with you, would you like some moonshine?" I asked leaning it over to her. She shook her head and I recalled my encounter with the dreaded stuff.

:::

He, whom I now knew was Brody, unscrewed the top of the jar and offered it to me. I first took a whiff and it reeked. I look back at Eliza, she seems to think this isn't going to be good, but after some hesitation I take a small sip. I wince and cough countless times, hitting my chest to force it down. The leader and the skinny man seem to enjoy this, chuckling very quietly.

:::

I shuddered and quivered at the very memory. "Then what would you like?" I asked her placing the moonshine away. She got really close to me and looked in my eyes. This feeling I was getting from her is new - and uncomfortable.

"I'd like to fuck you..." She whispered getting really close in. My face became flushed and my heart began to pound. She wants to sleep with me? I know she is in love with me and all, but I never knew it was this serious. I began to stutter but swallowed hard and smiled at her - the best I could.

"That is very open of you..." I mentioned as I stood up. "Either way, I am really tired and want to get some sleep." I informed as I grabbed the bucket of water and put out the fire. I put the bucket down and stretched only to have Eliza come up behind me and run her hand from my waste to below the belt. This sensation is very strange. "E.. Eliza come on we should hit the hay..." I stuttered as I pulled away and went into the tent. I perched my lips together and blew the lantern out. As soon as it was dark, I took off my trench coat and heard Eliza come in, so that she began to help me undress. She wrapped her arms around my hips and unzipped my pants, turning to unbutton them. She began to lift her hands up, pulling off my t-shirt, leaving me in the camouflage tank top and my short jean shorts. "Thanks..." I mumbled and laid under the undone sleeping bag.

"Good night, Ronnie..." When she finished the wish, she leaned over and kissed me. My eyes grew wide in shock and my face became hot. It's so strange... She pulled away and tucked herself in the sleeping bag. I began to slowly drift into slumber until I heard Eliza beginning to entertain herself sexually. I blushed and hid my face in the pillow, eventually falling asleep.

In the morning, I was greeted by the sounds of chirping birds and the light wind blowing. I stretched and found that Eliza had gone. "She must be out getting some fresh air..." I ensured so I wouldn't worry. I quickly change out my bra, panties, and other clothes from yesterday. Today I am wearing a loose red shirt and black torn skater jeans. I had a black laced bra on and panties to match. I tied tenser bandage around my chest so the wind wouldn't make my shirt hug anything. I left my trench coat off and began to walk to the lake. Just before I got into the clearing, I tripped and cut my calf, which also tore my jeans. It wasn't a big cut or anything, it just stung due to the impact. I shook off the pain and continued to walk up to the lake. I took off my army boots and white socks, and lifted my jeans leggings up to wash my calf. The water is cold, but nevertheless I just wanted the pain to subside. I hear something near by, rather behind me, and turn to see nothing. "You are paranoid Ronnie..." I enlightened and began to clean the little scrape. Once I am convinced that it's ok, I stand up fully, after squatting, and turn to see a man. He is just standing there, I didn't pay to close attention to him, only the sickle in his right hand. My eyes widen and I look back up to him. I was afraid - I will admit, but I am not about to let this creep get that weapon anywhere close to me. I already had enough scars... I gritted my teeth and glared at him. I was contemplating what to do, until he began to run at me. I quickly dodged him and ran to the woods, not looking back. I figured he, like any person from a Horror movie, knew his way around, but I am not about to plea for my life, cry, or scream like a little wuss.

It felt like hours, but really it was just one, and I found myself lost in the heart of the woods. I constantly looked around for the guy, but he was no where to be seen. My chest pounding, my heart racing, and my breath sharp and short I began to wander backwards only to be lifted into the air by my right foot. I struggled about until I saw a rope attached from my ankle to the tree. I began to move more only to cause the speed to knock me into a tree and render me unconscious. As my vision began to blur and darken, I saw a thin figure, it began to say something. I barely made it out.

"Ro...ie..." Was all I heard before fully falling into darkness.


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Curiosity Killed the Cat**

They say that the beat of a butterfly's wings can determine what chaos can await us. This is known as the Butterfly Affect - where if you knew the future and tried to change it, what would the outcome be? How drastic can the change be?

My eyes snapped open and looked around my surroundings. I began to blink to make myself more awake. I felt very comfortable, like I was sleeping on a bed, only to feel around and find I was on a couch. I began to worry and freak out a little. OK, I get a little hysterical sometimes, but how do you know where you are when there isn't anyone in your vision? From what I saw this place was dark, even during the day, and dusty. I also saw some gas lanterns hanging in the corners, a large stack of firewood near an old fireplace, and I finally saw the kitchen. It was a more traditional old-fashioned place, with a coal burning stove, and w loud crying teapot. I winced and closed my eyes, holding my hands over my ears to murmur the sound - it worked slightly. I slowly begin to recall what had happened and dart up, only to regret it.

"Ow!" I cry and fall into the couch pillow. My neck throbbed like Hell and it felt like I was thrown into a bus. I immediately hate myself for that action, seeing my neck and head hit something painfully cold. I slowly sat and found a towel with frozen peas, to ease my neck pain - I assumed. I saw the woman from the time at the junction enter through the door, and head into the kitchen. I blink a few times and gawk at her. She found me? Oh thank heavens it wasn't that guy... She removed the teapot from the burner and finally silences the damned thing.

"Well look who's finally up..." The woman stated as she looked back to me. "Where am I?" I asked peering around the room with a dazed look.

"Your in my home, honey. You gave me quite the scare, I thought I had lost you back there..." She mentioned and grabbed a wet cloth, wringed it over the sink, and walked over to me. She sat down on the edge of the couch and looked over to me with her friendly smile. "Lucky the trap didn't snap your spine, you just bumped your neck, bruising some of the vertebra. I know that is less than comforting right now, but trust me, it's a good thing." She paused briefly and started patting my head with the cloth. "That old rope trap broke some skin, so we'll have to make sure to stop it from infecting. After that we will get some evening primrose in you. The Indians used it back in the day to heal well... everything. And so do I." She finished as she leaned my body forward so she could examine my neck better and then stretched out my leg so she can aid my ankle - which before that had been cut by the damned branch. "Try and relax, Ronnie..." She eased as my body became stiff. I knew this was going to hurt, whatever she was going to do. I began to wince as she began to dab the cut and the rope burn. I couldn't look, if I had, I would have seen lots of blood soaking into the cloth.

"Thanks... You know... For helping me and saving my life, ma'am..." I murmured through gritted teeth. What? The wounds hurt like Hell OK?

"You don't have to thank me, hon. Up here we take care of one another, or else no one up here would survive." She acknowledged with her smile holding strong. She had such a beautiful smile - It was so warm, like a mothers.

"Um..." I began to think and then I hit my head into my hands. "I am horrible, I don't even know your name..." I enlightened as my head hung in shame. She helped me and I didn't even know the lovely woman's name. I am a horrible person.

"Oh for the sake of sunshine... What kind of host am I? Name's Ida Forester." What a strong name. Ida was a powerful German name meaning hardworking. And that ranger, Clyde his name originates from a Scottish river. I love names, their origins, and where they originate from. Ida stood and walked into the kitchen grabbing a mason jar full of clear liquid. I prayed that was peroxide or rubbing alcohol and not the moonshine I had bought form Brody.

"Ida, I really need help..." I mumbled as I looked to the floor, ashamed I had to interrupt her.

"I am moving as fast as I can, sweetie." She informed as she was still moving about in the kitchen.

"No, not me. Eliza is missing. You met her with me yesterday. She wasn't in the tent with me this morning. I looked and looked, but I couldn't find her." I paused ranting in hysterics. " We need to call someone - a ranger - anyone. We need to find her! Do you have a phone?" I asked looking over to her. She was playing with the jar a little.

"No, I don't... Never saw the meaning of one." She paused and an epiphany hit her. "I do have a radio, we can call down to the Ranger's office if you'd like." She supposed raising her hands in wonder. She walked back over to the couch and sat once again. "After we are done with you, though." She seemed to lecture in a kind tone.

"I'm fine, Ida, please... Call now..." I begged, eyes rimming with tears. She turned her gaze from me and shook her head.

"You wanna lose this leg? That's what you're risking. I will call down after, but first your wounds." She sternly mentioned, eyes peering into mine. She handed me another cloth and I cocked my head to the side. "You're gonna need this. I ain't gonna lie... A lot a pain is gonna hit you, sweetheart." Ida said with a softer tone as she encouraged me to take the cloth. I place the rag between my jaw and Ida dipped the dirty rag from earlier into the liquid. I shut my eyes tight and Ida begins to dab the moonshine on my open wound. I cry out through the cloth in my mouth and bit down really tight. "It's ok, it's almost over..." Ida smiled as she continued to finish with my cut. My eyes were watery and my screams became harsh with the amount of pain soaring through my body. Once she is done, she offers her palm for the cloth in my now dry mouth. I gladly discard it and began to swallow on my saliva. I begin to breathe heavily to calm the pain a little at a time. Ida gets up and goes back into the kitchen, throws the used rags away, and grabbed a larger towel. She comes back and begins to wrap my calf and my ankle with the towel. "We'll get some primrose in you, and you will be good as new in no time." She encouraged looking at me in the eyes. Something is on her mind, but what?

"Ida, the radio? Please... Can you call down now?" I pleaded as my eyes were watery because of my worry for my friend. She smiled warmly at me and nodded.

"We'll take care of that now..." She muttered as she stood up, brushing her pants. Ida gets up and heads into the closed room to the far side of the room. She opens it and enters, closing the door behind her. I begin to relax as best as I could slowly drifting until there was a heavy knock on the door.

"Ida, you in there?" Came Brody's booming voice. From the slit in the window drapes, I saw Brody standing there, waiting for her to answer. Ida came out of the room and stops looking at me.

"I think he is looking for me... And Eliza." I mumbled looking to her in slight worry.

"Why is that?" Ida whispered looking at me with concern.

"IDA!" Brody yelled impatiently. Patience is a virtue, dude... I closed my eyes in slight irritation.

"I think he may know where Eliza is..." I questioned - I wasn't too sure myself, but he and his buddies ogled her like beef jerky. He knocked again forcefully. I glared over to him.

"I'll take care of it, sweet cheeks." She enforced with a small smile. She stood tall and sighed.

"Ida, let me in!" Called the ringleader of the local male circus.

"I'm coming!" Ida yelled back and winked at me. I smiled a little, comforted that she was helping me. She helps me stand and leads me to the kitchen's alcove. I was wincing the whole way, but I smiled nevertheless due to the compassion of this woman. She helped me lean against the rear wall so I would be out of sight. Ida walked to the front door, opening it half way to reveal an angry Brody and his shotgun. Brody was suspicious and tried to peek past Ida, only to have her block him.

"What took ya?" Brody spat in irritation. Ida rolled her eyes and looked at him intently.

"What do ya want. Brody?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a man hiker." He mentioned briefly.

"Was this man hiker alone or with someone?" Ida inquired, as it should be expected.

"He had a lady friend with him... I am looking for him now, though." Brody informed. I listened in nervously, yet I was angry. If he didn't know where Eliza is, then who does?

"Well I ain't seen anyone in days." Brody sent a dirty glare towards Ida, which she countered with a dangerous look. He tries to once again move past her and see into the cabin, but Ida protected me again.

"What'd he do you for anyway?" Ida inquired holding her ground.

"Well he and his lady friend left a mess of things behind. Five Corners seem to be a mess and Lonnie said he had given him an ass kicking to last a lifetime. Nearly hospitalized him. You see anyone you don't know, you come find me." Brody stated coldly and sternly. What is going on? I never touched that Lonnie guy.

"Fine." She stated simply in reply. Brody gives her one last look over, then leaves. Ida watched him leave, closed the door, and heads back to me. "I'm sorry darling, he's gone now. Brody and his boys are a major pain. I'm sure his cousin had it coming." Ida said with a smile. She grabs my hand and lead me back to the couch.

"So did you get a hold of the ranger? Does he need to speak with me? When is he coming?" I ranted in anxiety. Ida went back into the kitchen, grabbed a mug and pours hot water in it. She dished a small spoonful of yellow powder into the hot water.

"Sorry, I couldn't reach anyone." Ida stirred the water as she came back to me.

"For God's sakes!" I cried as my fingers slide through my hair. She seemed to stop stirring until her eyes were dark.

"Please don't use the Lord's name in vain in this house." She stated coldly as her dark look turned into a dark glare. I felt shivers slide down my spine as I felt really guilty.

"Sorry..." I apologized as my glance looked down to the ground.

"Drink this." She suggested as she handed me the steaming cup. My mind was racing as I became more and more worried about Eliza, my dearest friend.

"Something isn't right here..." I said as I looked to the wall. I wanted to cry so badly, but I would be seen as weak and I refuse to face the emotion ever again.

:::

I had just turned 15 and in the auction room, in front of many countless men. The eyes watching the curves which composed my body, some even grabbing my back-height hair, feeling how healthy it was. This was uncomfortable. They were all older men and drunk, no less. They all circled me and grinned deviant, lusting grins, the proof enough in their tightened pants. Every step I took lead me closer to one of the sick men. I knew what was coming, the other girls talked about it. The men are to examine what girl would be best suited for each man. They pay the slave driver to experience the young girls sexually and humiliate them - sometimes even going as low as drugging them. One of the men behind me, grabbed me around the waist and held me to his body. His very essence was putrid and disgusting. I couldn't find a single whiff of cleaner air. All these men smelled horrible, mostly of sweat and sex, something I grew fearful of. He began to run his hands all along my body, feeling every nook and cranny. I felt nauseous and completely weak - I knew all these men worked together, so if I knocked one down, 5 more would over power me in seconds. I was truly frightened. I began to pray, which was not normal, until I heard a loud man's voice carry over all the others at a large price. The slave trader accepted and welcomed him in. Everyone of the men split apart and looked back at the wager, all I saw was a dark, husky figure draw closer and closer to me. I began to shiver and I screamed when he lifted me up. Immediately the fear dissipated when he whispered one single phrase to me: "Totul va fi bine, copil. Eşti în siguranţă acum."* All my nerves were shot and everything faded to darkness.

:::

"Ronnie?" Ida asked as her face was close to mine. I became flushed and nodded. "I said that they must be on their rounds. We will try them again and we will find Eliza. Maybe she just took a wrong turn and ended up in 'don't know where.' Happens a lot. Please drink up, Ronnie, it will make you feel better." Ida encouraged as she held the cup of tea in front of me. I smiled up to her thankfully and nodded. I placed the rim of the glass to my lips but paused looking to Ida in wonder. "What is it?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Eliza and I walked over the area, up the mountain and all, she couldn't have gotten lost here..." I muttered silently. "That guy could've gotten her..." I lifted my head and looked at her. She cocked her head to the side and held a curious look. "Before you found me I was at the lake and when I was done cleaning a little bit of my cut on my calf, I turned around and saw a guy about 6 feet tall." I bit my lip slightly - I never got a look at his face. "All I know is that he was carrying a sickle." Ida's eyes widened slightly. Wouldn't she have known if there was some kind of weapon-wielding psycho on the loose? Maybe not.

"Well I can assure you that if we see that guy, he will respect a local like me." She assured with a smile. Her voice was quaking slightly, which got me curious. "Just drink the primrose and we well find Eliza soon." Ida mentioned sitting next to me. She is hiding something... I know it. I put the tea down and shook my head. I slowly lifted to my feet and made my way over to the room where Ida had gone in, despite the major pain searing through my right leg. "Where do you think you're going?" Ida asked as she stared over at me.

"I am going to call down to the Ranger's station myself.'' I informed as I shifted my body to the door. Ida stood from the couch and seemed to be anxious.

"NO!" She cried as she ran over to me and blocked the door. What is she hiding in that room?

"I am getting in that room, Ida, I need to find Eliza." I stated as I manoeuvred past her and tried to push past when she grabbed a fire poker and held it like a bat.

"I can't let you in there." I stepped forward and she swung at me. It nearly hit me, missing me by just a hair. I move to the left and Ida swings again, missing completely.

"Where is Eliza, Ida? She is in the room isn't she?" I hollered glaring darkly at her. I want my friend and I want her now. She seemed to chuckle in a mocking way - she is really drawing my patience now.

"You sinners are all alike. I heard you two last night, spitting in the eyes of the Lord and his laws - dining on the sins of the flesh." She exclaimed in a dark tone. What is she on about? Eliza and I didn't have any sexual relations, she was the one pleasuring herself. Now Ida is keeping her hostage for an idea that the thought up...

:::

Moans echoed through the tent and to a small perimeter away from it. The star lights light up the campsite until a shadow appeared. A boot stomped the dirt outside as the figure heard the sounds of pleasure. I knew I heard something and saw a shadowed figure, but could it truly have been Ida?

:::

Suddenly Ida didn't seem like the friendly and warm local we met yesterday. "You and your bitch whore girlfriend will atone for your sins." Well at least she now knew we weren't married - Just in a relationship? No, she is still wrong, mind you I still look like a male so...

"Ida, trust me, you are making a mistake..." I mentioned as I immediately grabbed hold of the poker before she could swing at me again. She didn't seem interested. We struggled and ended up crashing into the wall. The prod fell onto the floor and Ida jumped onto my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I instinctively spun around, trying to shake her from me. I slam against the wall which loosened her clutch from my neck. We both fall to the floor and I pushed myself up, only to have immense pain go through my leg. The bitch grabbed my calf injury! I kick my foot into her face, knocking her out on impact. I began to pant rather harshly but pushed myself up and limped over to the door. I grabbed the doorknob, turned it, and pushed the door open, revealing a sewing room. It had an old sewing machine, some yard, finally my eyes came across the radio. I made my way over slowly and noticed that there was about one inch of dust on the top of it. Man this thing hasn't been used in years... Still no sign of Eliza. I turned and stepped on a throw-rug. It was lying in the center of the floor. My foot began to sink a little. I stepped down a bit more and the floor was rickety. I pull the rug and find a trap door. I grab hold of the latch and pull, lifting it open. It seemed to go pretty deep, not to mention it seemed really old. I slowly begin to walk down the staircase and once I reached the bottom I found myself in a chapel-like room. There were countless religious artefacts - crosses, photos of Jesus Christ, statues of Mary, etcetera plaguing the room. It was kind of awkward. On the far side of the room it seemed to have a shrine with nine jars of liquid and... Foetuses? Each had bronze nametag and were at different stages of formation. The last one seemed almost fully developed, maybe about 8 months, named 'Timothy.' I have to admit, I was freaking out - who in their right mind would keep foetuses in their home let alone their basement. I backtracked and bumped into a iron door.

I turned the handle and found a dark dank hallway. Beside the door was a light switch, which I flipped. It sounded like several small gunshots, the lights turned on, illuminating the dreadful damp hallway. I carried for a while. At the far end there were three doors. Then a muffled sound caught my ear, coming from the end of the hall. I began to walk, arriving below the light and as if it were a trap, the light bulb exploded, showering me with shards of glass. I brushed the pieces off, then I heard a scream. "ELIZA!" I cried as I began to run down to the distant room and I open it. To my horror, Eliza is tied to a beam that comes down from the ceiling reaching the floor. A coarse rope was holding a gag in place. she has a lot of little cuts and bruises. Our eyes locked and my eyes began to tear up. I was overjoyed to find her, but mortified to see her like this. "Oh my God..." I whispered as I ran up to her, caressing her cheek to signal that everything will be OK. I began to run my fingers along the bindings and they were really secure. "I will find something to cut you down..." Eliza tried to motion over to the other side of the room, which my gaze follows. I only see a tool bench - wait tools! Inside I was cheering, but I had to fight the urge to bear hug her. It had a litany of the conventional and unconventional. A hammer, screw drivers, axes, a flashlight, and then I found her salvation - a hunter's knife. I grabbed it and limped over to her. I slid the blade between her cheek and the rope, slicing it. I grabbed the rope and the gag, tossing it on the floor. I nuzzle into the crease of her neck - how I missed her. "Are you alright?" I asked our eyes locking again.

"I will be, just get me out of here and hurry!" She cried in desperation. What had her so frightened - Ida? I began to cut the ropes everywhere else. "God hurry, he will be back soon!" Eliza sobbed with fear clear in her eyes.

"Who is 'he?''' I pondered as I was still cutting the coarse rope bindings. Then, out of nowhere, we heard a thud. Where did it come from? I began moving as fast as I could to release my friend.

"Come on, come on..." She pleads then finally the all the ropes were cut. Eliza was finally free. Just as we were relieved, the lights go out completely leaving us in utter darkness. Eliza began to let out a sharp scream, which was immediately silenced by hand over her mouth. Our breath begins to grow to a rapid rate and Eliza hugs me tightly, as if we were about to meet the grim reaper. Just then I remembered that there was a flashlight on the tool bench, so I began to move around, feeling for it when my wound hit something.

"Ow, fuck!" I cried, but I knew I couldn't freak out, so I bit my lip and moved on.

"What are you doing?" Eliza wondered as she seemed worried about my yelp. I finally reached the tool bench and felt around for the flashlight. "Ronnie? Ronnie?" She sniffled. I smiled to myself and finally grabbed what I had been looking for. Immediately light filled a portion of the room because of the handy item. I grinned to myself, which immediately changed when I saw the man from before, brandishing the sickle. I heard Eliza's piercing scream fill the room, a my heartbeat went through the roof. This guy is intimidating but not on a frightening level, just enough to give you a little jump - horror movies have shown me that times like this isn't the time where you scream, cry, beg for your life, but to stand your ground and show them you aren't afraid. The guy even had the balls to swing the axe towards me and managed to cut a four inch cut on my arm - which caused me to drop the flashlight. I gritted my teeth - it doesn't tickle - and looked back to Eliza.

"Run, Eliza!" I cried back to her but she seemed frozen with fear. This creep is with Ida, well guess what? I will stake my life on making sure Eliza gets out of this Hell. He tries to strike at me again, but now I have realized he is your typical horror movie slasher - he only slices and dices, can't really do much physically. I grab the flashlight and strike this jerk in the knee, having him fall to the ground. Unfortunately that didn't stop him, he grabbed my throat and slammed me into the wall. Now that hurt a lot. Eliza still seemed too scared to move. He began to squeeze harder which closed my oesophagus. I couldn't breathe. I began to struggle more, doing everything I could to escape, until I kicked him in the chest. He grunted and stumbled back, releasing his grip. We both fell to the floor, me on top of him. I was way too exhausted to even think of the awkward position he and I were in. The flashlight fell and shined on Eliza. After a couple breaths I looked up at her. "Get the fuck out of here now! Go now!" I called to her and she finally ran. After leaving the light, I hoped she was feeling her way out. Once I finally begin to breathe normally I tried to stand, but I fell, buckling to the pain in my right leg. I glance over to the concealed man and began crawling to the tool bench. I pulled myself up using the basket as support. I begin to feel around for any kind of weapon and come across a hammer and turn around. The man was up and grabbed my wrist, and head-butts me bulls-eye. My vision turns to darkness, as I slipped into unconsciousness the guy ran out after Eliza.


	4. This is Wrong

**This is Wrong**

They say that the beat of a butterfly's wings can determine what chaos can await us. This is known as the Butterfly Affect - where if you knew the future and tried to change it, what would the outcome be? How drastic can the change be?

I feel sore around my wrists and found myself beginning to open my eyes. To my shock, I saw the man from before holding a sickle really close to my face. I began to move around violently, trying to get away from him, then realizing I was tied to the roof. The man was just staring at me, a very dark look in his eyes. I just noticed his eyes for the first time, too. His left eye was pretty much void of color, while the right one was a dark brown shade. What really caught my attention was the burn scars going along the left side of his face. If it weren't for the fact that he had a weapon in my face and tried to kill me, wound up in the dangerous web which was cast upon me and Eliza, this guy would be attractive. Then a booming voice entered the room.

"Deacon!" called the voice as both the man and I looked to the door. It was Clyde, the ranger from before. I would have been relieved, but I had a feeling he was in on this disgusting plan too. Clyde had a pastors scarf on and was holding a bible. This guys a priest too? "That's enough get him ready!" Clyde demanded as the man, Deacon, turned to me. Then he backed up over to a slipknot. Oh my God, he's gonna make me fall! As my thoughts were proven right, he undid the knot which brought me crashing to the floor. Deacon grabbed me and lifted me, positioning me in a straight form. I began to look around the room. The foetus jars were on the far wall. There was a giant wooden cross hanging on above the altar. Candles were scattered about the room, leaving little amounts of shadows. An old fashioned crank phonograph rested in the corner, which Clyde placed the needle down and began to crank it. The music begins to play and it was a classical religious song, which was full of static and futz. I began to watch in horror as the old iron door creaked open. Eliza came in wearing old white dress shoes and a dusty wedding dress. Topped on her head was a floral wreath - if it weren't for the ropes or the gag, she'd be the perfect bride... Wait who is she marrying? My heart began to race as thoughts soared through my head. Eliza's eyes were full of tears as we both examined one another. She took another shaky step, as I saw Ida behind her, and immediately I went from anxiety to full of anger. She was guiding Eliza to me and we are both turned to face the altar. Wait they are going to marry Eliza and I? I'm pretty sure, if it weren't for the current circumstances, Eliza would be in heaven, but this is wrong. You should only marry the one you love and someone who is right for you. Clyde glanced to Ida and she nodded, silencing the music. "And Jesus answered and said unto them, 'Each man should have his own wife, and each woman her own husband. The husband should fulfill his marital duty to his wife, and likewise the wife to her husband.'" Clyde said, reading from the bible.

"Amen." Ida stated with her head lowered in recognition of the prayer.

"And so, in the presence of our Lord, Jesus Christ, I ask you Ronnie... and you Eliza, do you accept the sacred covenant of marriage?" Clyde asked, looking from me to Eliza. Both of us stare at this senile man and his insane preaching. Neither of us say a word, nor do we even flinch. Clyde glanced to Deacon, who stepped towards Eliza, placing the sickle to her neck. "I'll ask again, do you accept the sacred covenant of marriage?" Clyde asked a little more fiercely. Immediately, Eliza nods, but I shake my head.

"Look, whatever game you guys are playing, you are making a mistake, a horrible one at that." I was hit by Clyde after that. I ended up spitting up blood, due the force used, but wasn't about to let them make a hilarious yet wrong decision. "You might wanna listen before you guys hate yourselves for the mockery you are about to make." Deacon held the sickle closer to her neck, drawing a small amount of blood. I sighed and figured they wouldn't listen no matter what. "Let me ask something before anything goes wrong on my hands... In your religion, God frowns upon homosexuality, right?" I ask and look straight at Clyde. He seemed to roll his eyes, and glare at me.

"Yes he does, dear... What does that have to do with anything?" Ida questioned looking at me in wonder. I then rolled my eyes.

"This marriage... " I answered as I looked to Clyde, then to Eliza. I smiled weakly at her. "We will get through this, I promise." I assured as I pulled out a cloth from my sock - it was a veil I used in my gypsy days. I placed it on Eliza's head and smiled more stronger. "Yes..." I looked to Clyde. He seemed to breathe a breath that had been locked in his chest. Clyde signals Deacon to back off and he obeys.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." With that being said both Eliza and I laughed a little. And Hell will start soon enough. Clyde then waved to Ida and she nodded. She removed the ring Eliza inherited from her mother then slid on a golden band on her finger. Then she turned and placed it on my slender feminine finger.

"Why are you doing this anyway? We did nothing to you people! You should just let us leave." I defended.

"You may kiss the bride." Clyde stated looking from me to Eliza.

"You people are really fucked up!" It seems that Clyde's anger began to flare. His gaze turned dark and threatening.

"Don't use that type of language in this house again... Now kiss the bride, or else he - " He paused for a moment looking to Deacon "will cut your lips off." This threat is empty, I find no danger in it, he's already made the biggest mistake of marrying a lesbian to me. I smirked.

"Arde în iad, aveţi de gând să oricum pentru greseala ta...*'' I stated but faced Eliza either way. She smiled at me softly.

"I love you..." She said as I kissed her on the cheek. Clyde seemed satisfied with the kiss and then nods to Deacon. He lifted Eliza and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I hollered as Deacon was taking Eliza out of the room and she was crying. She was afraid once again. "Let her go, you jerk! Eliza!" I turned to Clyde and my eyes were soft and pleading. "Please just let her go..." Clyde seemed to ignore my plea and hoisted the rope which brought me back into a dangling position. He secures the rope and knots it, leaving me with Ida. "Eliza!" I called and then looked to Ida. "Please don't hurt her... I will give you whatever it is you want, just let her go..." I begged as she seemed to smile at this major mistake.

"I know you will." She stated simply. She placed the gag back into my mouth, securing it with rope. Perfect, just perfect. She leaves and I remain alone. I try to yank my hands through the knot. My wrists and hands begin to turn red, my face became flushed - the knot is too tight. I finally decide to stop. I take a breath and try again. My face and hands are now dark red. I pull and pull, but the rope doesn't budge even a little. I exhaled deeply. It's no use. I just dangle there, helpless and alone

Hours pass and I am still dangling - not that I could get down. Clyde finally entered. He walked over and untied the end of the rope on the floor. I ended up falling on the ground. Asshole. Clyde lifted me and sat me on a near by chair. I was still bound at the wrists and ankles, not to mention I was still gagged.

"I'm gonna untie your mouth, now. We're gonna have a 'man to man' talk." Clyde mentioned and I just rolled my eyes. Enjoy this thought of me being a guy for now old man, but once you find out the truth you will be cowering to your God for forgiveness. He reached over and untied my mouth. I am going to be as nice and collected as possible, right now.

"Please... It's not too late for you, just let us go. We won't tell anyone." I mentioned looking at him directly. I hoped he would accept it, but it's not likely.

"How well do you know your bible, Ronnie?" Clyde wondered with his hand resting on his lap. I had a low growl in my throat.

"Fucking Hell, man!" I whined as expected he slapped me.

"I told you before to watch your language." Clyde enforced.

"Fuck you!" I spat and Clyde punched me not once but twice. He readied the third.

"You through?" He asked glancing to his balled fist. I sighed heavily and spat blood onto the floor. Finally I nodded. "I will ask again, how well do you know the bible?" He reinstated.

"Not very - then again I am an Atheist." I stated with a proud smirk upon my lips. This seemed to infuriate him, but he shook it off.

"That's okay. It's fine. That's why I am here - teach you the way things are and the way they should be." Clyde stood up and sat in the chair beside me. "Lord knows the will of a man gets tested. Cruelly most times. But the righteous persevere. They do what needs to be done, even though they don't want to. It's what makes a man, a man." He paused for a breath. "Let me tell you the story of Judas, he was one of Jesus' apostles. Judas led Roman Soldiers to the capture and eventual death of our Lord Jesus Christ. And now, is supposedly seated next to Satan, his soul burning in Hell forever for this sin." He stopped briefly to make sure I was still with him - which I really wanted him to be quiet, but I knew it wasn't about to happen. "But I don't believe that's the case. I have my own theory. The death of Jesus was predicted thousands of years before Judas ever came along. And for the prophecy to be fulfilled, Jesus had to die. If he didn't, the gates of Heaven couldn't be opened for mankind. I don't think, for an instant, Judas wanted to be the one, but someone had to. Judas helped Jesus, so Jesus could die for our sins. Save us all. And I believe at this moment Judas is in Heaven, despite his sin, because it led to the greater good." I just nodded not really caring about this theory or the sludge spewing from his lips. "Relations prior to marriage is a sin. You and Eliza are sinners in the Lord's eyes. And because of those sins, your souls are damned. But Ida and me, we're gonna give you a chance to save your souls and do the right thing, but as previously stated, you will need to persevere and show the strength and will of your character. But you'll do it. Because that's what needs to be done." What the Hell is this man going on about? He is senile and a sinner, seeing the mistaken marriage he just took part in. I stared at this ignorant man without a flinch. He then stood up and walked over to the foetus jars. He seemed in a slight trance, just staring at them. His eyes seemed to sadden, which if not for these circumstances, I would feel sympathy. "She can conceive fine - just can't seem to make it all the way through. Timothy was the toughest, he made it to month eight." I looked and squinted to the jar holding the plate "Timothy" on it - it truly was the furthest developed one. "A city doctor had some fancy mumbo-jumbo words for the condition. Breaks my heart every time. That woman was born to be a mother. It's her calling in life. Just like you and Eliza have a calling." He stopped and looked back at me. My eyes were wide - Just what does he want?

"I sympathize for you and your wife, but what does Eliza and I have to do with this - What exactly do you want from us?" I asked, my eyes and tone clearly displaying question and curiosity. I was going to regret asking it, but it had to be said. He didn't answer and the iron door to the side slammed open. Deacon came in and stood over me - man did I feel small, but I gathered my courage and glared at him. He just seemed to shake it off and grabbed my arm violently, jolting me with immense speed to a standing position. Deacon then pulled my arm and began to drag me down the hall. As we go down the hall, he pushed open a door and brought me in the room - which Clyde was close behind. To my horror, I saw Eliza bound to a table, Ida at her side. "Oh my God..." I uttered seeing my best friend unconcious and her limbs tied down, legs spread open. "What did you do to her?" I hissed violently and glared viciously to Ida.

"She'll be out for hours, but she is fine." Ida simply enlightened.

"Ida'll come back in a little bit, check to see that the deed has been done. If it hasn't, the next time you see your little lady, a piece of her will be missing." Clyde informed and then his tone went cold. "Don't test us on that one."

"Now, we know conception's not automatic. So don't feel like all the pressure's on right now. We're prepared to do this however long it takes. You give us the effort each time, eventually the magic will happen." Ida smiled over to me. These people are fucking nuts.

"You guys are out of your fucking minds!" I growled, eyes now locked on Eliza, though they should have been watching Clyde. The man grabbed my wrist and turns my palm face-up. I see him pull out a knife from his belt and cuts the center of my hand. I scream as blood flows from my palm.

"What did I tell you about the language?" Clyde stated looking at me. I rolled my eyes. Ida grabbed a fresh rag and wrapped my wound, I was a little thankful, but this is another mistake they are making. "Deacon will be right outside that door. The only door. This room has no windows and is buried twenty feet below ground. Cutting to the chase, there's no way out and you can scream yourself hoarse, no one will hear you." Clyde acknowledged, but I just rolled my eyes again. I am not dumb, I went down the blasted stairs for Heaven's sakes, man.

"We'll let you have your privacy now." Just as she was about to move, she seemed to remember something. "Oh, almost forgot." She stated and went to the corner where the phonograph sits. She began to crank the handle, places the needle on the record. The record crackles, Pachelbel's 'Canon' fills the room. Deacon, Clyde, and Ida leave the room, shutting the door and locking it.

:::

I stood by the door, knowing exactly that I had to, for the sake of my sister, I already angered her because of what happened earlier.

...

I kneeled before the newly wedded bride and wanted to smirk. She was trying to get away from me, like all the others - no woman likes the very sight of me. She wasn't anything like the woman I saw at the lake, I wonder what had happened to her... I placed my scarred hand on Eliza's thigh whom began to squirm.

"Deacon!" Came my sisters voice beamed, which I immediately withdrew. "You get away from her. Git! Now!" She demanded as she set the tray she was carrying down. Ida came up to and lead me outside, shutting it behind me.

...

Ida and Clyde walk hand-in-hand up to the stairs. "It's gonna work this time." Ida stated as I was watching them from my location.

"It will." He stated in reply.

"Promise me." Ida waits a few seconds and he doesn't respond. "Promise me, Clyde." She assured with a more forward tone.

"I promise." He smiled as he wrapped his arm around my sister's shoulder in comfort. Like it's worked in the past. I just rolled my eyes - this was typical.

:::

I made my way over to the table, to Eliza. I kneel down and look at her, this is all my fault, we could have gone to Miami like she wanted, but I wanted a nature experience. I look at Eliza and she seemed to peaceful and calm as she lay there unconscious. I ran my hand through her hair and smiled weakly. I began to examine the ropes around her and they were all secure. Regardless of what Clyde said, I still examined the room and he was right, no other way out. I was angry and I kicked the phonograph off the table - it fell and shattered. They expect two women to make a child, how ironic. I sigh. I brought my knees up to my chest and waited. My breath became more intense as I knew my world wasn't caving - it had already caved in.


	5. It Had to be Done

**It Had to be Done**

They say that the beat of a butterfly's wings can determine what chaos can await us. This is known as the Butterfly Affect - where if you knew the future and tried to change it, what would the outcome be? How drastic can the change be?

Time passed and I wake to find Eliza awake and I smiled at her. My smile faded as I was grabbed and dragged out of the room, kicking and screaming. When I was brought into the room by none-other-than Deacon, who bound me by iron shackles secured on the ceiling. Great. Peachy. I was pulled out of Anger Mountain when he took off my shirt, which caused my face to flush and I screamed. My strapless bra was hidden by the tensor bandage and I was thankful he didn't take that off - I have had enough men ogle my body. Deacon tilted his head and stared - which is really uncomfortable.

"What? It's like you've never seen a tensor bandage before!" I growled and gritted my teeth. I prayed that my curves weren't seen in the least bit, especially by him. He just shook it off and finished restraining me. Clyde then enters the room and walks straight to me.

"Was I at all unclear yesterday?" Clyde asked and waited for my answer.

"No, but..." I was interrupted by him.

"Did you understand what was expected of you?" He pondered. I just sighed, its the wedding all over again - not letting me explain the fact that two girls cannot create a baby without the right stuff.

"Yes, but... How do you expect..." Again I was cut short by him.

"Clearly you didn't understand. You did not even attempt relations last night." Of course not idiot, I am not a lesbian - again nothing against it, I just prefer men - though they can get pretty bad...

"Look, what your expecting is something that cannot be accomplished, I mean it's kind of sick to do this kind of thing." I was trying to be as calm as possible, but I don't trust anyone in thi house except Eliza.

"You didn't have a problem when penetration was a sin, but when it's your wife it's sick? Unbelievable!" Clyde whined with an angry glare to me. I just turned the other cheek - he was in no way intimidating - can't really say that with Deacon, though... "You knew the rules, Ronnie. I warned you and now Deacon, here, will remind you." Clyde stated and walked out the door. I look to Deacon, who was examining the tool bench, and realized I was going to be tortured for not sleeping with Eliza. The prices I pay to help people. I sighed. He couldn't be as bad as the men I faced before I became a gypsy. Clyde closed the door, leaving me and the torture master alone. Great. With his back turned to me, I couldn't even get the idea of what he'd choose. He begins to test out several items, which had my heart race, the men never had so many things to choose from. Deacon stands still. He must have chosen one. He turned around and my eyes grew wide on instant. He had chosen the cat-o'-nine tails whip. Wonderful. He moved his way behind me.

"Deacon, look, you are the only one who can actually give me a chance to explain..." I paused and to my utter horror I heard his shirt ruffle as he pulled his arm back. He whipped the weapon at my back. I cried out in pain. What it hurts like Hell. He kept lashing me for minutes and seemed to stop briefly. I felt blood flowing from my open cuts and my back was in so much pain, it was starting to numb. "Please, stop..." I whimpered. This was truly the worst day of my life. Deacon walked in front of me and stared right into my eyes. He leaves me hanging to head back to the tool bench. He laid the whip back down and I breathed a painful, yet happier sigh. Deacon reappears holding a jar of moonshine. "Lovely..." I uttered as I narrowed my eyes. "Just get this over with, it won't be the last time you do this, I promise." I stated and heard him stay still for a minute, which ended as I felt him bring a finger along my wound with the ethanol. I winced knowing fully what his intension is. The pain in my back returned as he splashed the moonshine on my back. I released a blood-curdling scream and hung there. I was wrong, Deacon wasn't as bad as the men from my slaving days - he was far worse.

Hours passed, me and Deacon alone in the room, my tensor bandage hanging on by a few threads. The whip had completely torn my bra, so that wasn't going to give anything away. Deacon placed my shirt back on and Deacon, again, dragged me and threw me in the room with Eliza. Her pinkie was missing and her hand was bandaged. I was bound, which became something I was used to now.

"How do you expect me to do this, especially like this?" I asked looking to Clyde.

"Do we need to provide you with some more motivation?" Yeah, fuck that.

"You wouldn't want to put that lovely bride of yours through a day like she had today again, now would you?" Ida smirked.

"You'll never get away with this. We do have friends and family - they know where we are. They'll come looking for us and they WILL find us." I explained with a grim and dark tone. Even if they don't come here, I will make sure Eliza, worse comes to worse, gets out of here, that is for sure. She has family and friends, I only have them in Romania, but she will be safe, I will do anything to prove it. Clyde bit back laughter as he looked straight at me.

"That may very well be, but they won't find your car." He stated as he waved my car keys in front of me. The three leave once again - locking and bolting the door. I slowly make my way over to Eliza like the night before, but in a lot more pain. I look over to her wounded hand and I had to bite back any form of crying.

"Oh Eliza... What did they do to you?" I sobbed lightly and blinked back the threatening tears. "I am sorry - I'm so sorry." I whimpered.

"Are they gone?" Asked a voice which caught me off guard. Eliza! My eyes were wide when I looked over to her.

"Yeah. Are you awake?" I wondered as I stared in disbelief. She smiled just faintly. she turned to me and nuzzled me.

"I didn't swallow that shit she gave me." She stated with a dark tone. She looked past me and saw how terrible my back was and she gasped. Oh my God, Ronnie...'' Eliza uttered in shock.

"It's alright, I am OK, I will live. I told that Deacon creep that it wouldn't be the last time he would torture me." I informed.

"You aren't OK. We are not OK.'' She murmured looking into my eyes. "What are we going to do?" Eliza pondered her eyes rimming with tears.

"I'm not sure... I just don't know." I whispered quietly. Eliza takes a moment to think and then she seemed to let her body relax. What is she thinking?

"Maybe we should give them what they want...'' She suggested and my eyes grew wide.

"What?" I hissed quietly. Is she mad? After being around them, does she believe I am a boy now? Come on, Eliza.

"If it stops them from hurting you and me, then maybe we should..." She was stopped by me. This is ridiculous.

"Absolutely not. No fucking way. Forget the fact, that the moment you were to get pregnant, they'd kill me. Then the moment you give birth, you're dead. Beyond both of those reasons... WE ARE BOTH FEMALES! It is biologically impossible for us to make a child." I defended and reminded. She seemed to remember and tears began to pour from her eyes. I felt my heart stop. I just yelled at my best friend... "Even if it were possible, there ain't no fucking way I would give them our child, OK. They keep talking about sins, stealing someone else's child would be the worst sin of them all. Why because they envy us." I smiled and rubbed her face. I breathed in a big breath. More pain is going to come. "I will get you out of this, I promise." My eyes were soft and comforting.

We wait for the insane, sinful people to come back as the minutes turned to hours. Deacon enters the room after he unlocked it and unbolted it. Clyde and Ida entered afterward.

"You don't have to check... Nothing happened." I said with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart. I didn't want Eliza to have to suffer, but I knew it would be pointless. They wouldn't care about the truth. The wedded couple were enraged, I could feel it in their aura.

"We do appreciate your honesty, Ronnie. And believe me, we understand your extreme situation, but punishment's going to have to be handed down." Clyde admitted but suddenly his walkie-talkie went off.

"Clyde, it's Sam at base, come back." The old ranger from days ago cracked as he waited for Clyde's response.

"Go for it, Clyde." He stated in response. I took this chance and began to scream hoping I would be heard while Clyde's speaker button was still pushed. Clyde turned to me, and looked to Ida and Deacon. "Restrain him!" He ordered as Deacon grabbed me and Ida grabbed the gag.

"Yeah, morning, Clyde. Got a missing person's report. Young Couple out of Alexandria. We're printing up some flyers with their photos right now." Sam informed. My heart filled with hope and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I told you - I told you they'd come looking." I mocked but was silenced by Ida shoving the gag into my mouth, securing it firmly.

"When you get a chance, grab some and let's start circulating, huh?" Cracked the ranger and I smirked the best I could. Clyde sent a concerned look to Ida and silence until it cracked again. "Clyde?"

"Copy that.'' Clyde responded as he turned off the radio. He seemed truly worried - good Jesus freak deserves it. His face filled with thought and he looked to Deacon. "Get him in the other room. Now!" He called to his brother-in-law and he obeyed, dragging me away. I was hung, yet again. Clyde was in front of me and Ida came in wheeling in a bar-b-q. It was crackling with burning charcoal. Three iron brands were in the fiery pit under the coal. "I think we have to have another man to man discussion, here, Ronnie." I wasn't about to beg and plead like before. I stood, well hung, tall and kept my ground. "Seems as though, time is now factoring into our situation." Well isn't that a pity.

:::

Eliza was fidgeting, trying to loosen her bindings, it was clear to me. I creaked the door open and carry my sickle with me. I was calm and determined - this is going to happen. I stared at her, though I wish I could be looking at the lake woman, but she'd have to do. I was thinking sinister thoughts, I would just have to picture the beautiful water lady. Her curves weren't as full as the woman I long for, but still exceptional. I approach her, kneeling before the wounded wife. She eyes my hand, placing my sickle on the floor. I brought my hands towards her head, which caused her to wince. Does she think I am going to hurt her? I slid ran my hand along her face, pride filling me like a glass. I lifted her skirt and placed my hands on her bare thigh. She twitched below my touch and was brought out of my euphoria as we both heard a loud cry.

"I AM A GIRL, OK?" Came Eliza's husband, Ronnie's, voice call out. It seemed to echo and I immediately got up and ran to the torture room.

:::

Ida began to rotate the brands in the burning barbeque, trying to intimidate me - which wasn't working. I just narrowed my eyes, there is only one way I can save Eliza... But it has to wait.

"We're not violent people, Ronnie. It pains us to pain you." Clyde admitted, which summoned a harsh yet small laugh and a glare.

"Gee, I don't know, Clyde. Seems as though Deacon and yourselves get a real kick out of it. You claim to be 'good' Christian people but you ENVY, which is one of the seven deadly sins - you ENVY the fact that Eliza can be the bearer of the child you so desire - covert." I defended with a large mocking grin. I may not be religious, doesn't mean I am completely ignorant. It's funny because he knew I was right, but he is still losing his temper.

"Now see, this is what I am talking about. It's your attitude. It's the disobedience, the cussing. Sooner we get what we want, then no further harm has to fall upon you and your wife." He assured. Yeah right, he'd send Deacon to kill us or do it himself. I chuckled slightly.

"Way I see it, you need us alive. You need us, period. And now that Park Services and State Police are looking for us, you're starting to panic, knowing your whole plan's crumbling down before your eyes." I stopped and turned to Ida, a very sickening dark look in my eyes. "So you can stop spinning those fucking irons thinking you're scaring me, cause you're not. You're a couple of demented, sick, pathetic freaks." That cracked Ida. She was mad now. She grabbed the iron and jabbed it into my chest, burning the mark above my breasts. I screamed and ended up vomiting - that hurt like a son of a bitch. After various jabs, my chest was bloody and scarred. I hung in complete agony, vomit covering from my chest down. Ida pulled her arm back and I began to have tears fall - this is way too much - it's now or never. "I AM A GIRL, OK?" I cried and shut my eyes, waiting for the burn to come, but never did. Both Ida and Clyde looked to each other, eyes wide.

"What did you just say?'' Ida and Clyde exclaimed in perfect unison. I was too weak to fight on - I am sorry I couldn't be stronger.

"I am a girl... Born one and still one." I enlightened looking to the floor weakly. I heard the door open and saw Deacon in my peripheral vision. This was going to set me in a whole new world of embarrassment, but... "If you take off the tensor bandage, you will see...'' I uttered on the brink of unconsciousness. Ida, curiously, walks behind me and tears the remaining pieces holding the tensor bandage together, and it falls to the ground. My bra also threatening, but Ida hold it up. "You guys wouldn't have had to go through so much and find another couple, but you just married Eliza, my lesbian friend, and I together." I murmured meekly. "My name is Veronica Stone. Eliza and I weren't having sex, as a matter of fact, I was just about to head into dreamland when uh...'' I paused delaying my weak mind to stay with me just a bit longer. "Eliza was masturbating... So no premarital sin was committed...'' We were lectured for nothing. "I wish you luck in finding a healthy and wonderful surrogate mother." I was just about out when I heard Ida say one thing that painted a smile on my face.

"She tried to tell us during the ceremony..." Ida mentioned in utter shock. Yeah, no kidding, but I didn't want anymore blood to be drawn from Eliza's neck. I heard Clyde rub his head, he was shamed and now fearful of his God's thoughts. My only regret would be that I couldn't stop Eliza from facing the pain of losing her pinkie, or any other pain.

"Vă rugăm să urmăriţi peste mine...*'' I am sorry my friend, I can't hold out anymore. Everything said from that moment on were cut.


End file.
